


baby blue

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, Lobby Hero, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: His heart stops. He doesn’t know what he expected, a fake mustache maybe, but not this. This is something he’d never dreamed of.Inside the box is a set of beautiful soft blue lingerie.





	baby blue

It starts off as a joke.

Chris texts ‘any tips on how to deal with a horrible fucking mustache??’

Chris hadn’t been merciful when they met up in Atlanta during the filming of I,Tonya so Sebastian replies ‘suck it up, ya creep’

‘Laugh emoji, laugh emoji. ‘

Sebastian thinks that’s then end of it.

Then Chris asks ‘for real though any advice for not totally fucking up on Broadway?’

And Sebastian is weirdly touched. He didn’t even think Chris knew he’d been on Broadway (twice), much less think to ask Sebastian for advice. It makes Sebastian feel some type of way, a feeling he doesn’t want to analyze or talk about in therapy. 

‘Just enjoy it, man’ Sebastian writes. ‘It’s the best feeling in the world, don’t psyche yourself out of appreciating it. You’ll do great’

Dot dot dot.

‘Thanks, Seb’

‘No problem’

Sebastian smiles at his phone. Sebastian again thinks that’s the end of it.

He’s wrong.

Two weeks later a package is waiting for him at the front desk of his apartment building. It’s from Chris’ address. Curious, Sebastian takes it up to his apartment. 

He unwraps the brown paper it’s wrapped in, revealing a sturdy white box. Opening it reveals a lot of tissue paper on top of which is a ticket to the Lobby Hero premiere along with a note.  
The note reads: ‘thanks again. I’d like it if you came. If you want to... Yours, Chris’ Sebastian’s lips quirk up at the crossed out words, just like Chris to be anxious enough to rewrite something but too lazy to get a new card.

Sebastian takes out the ticket, sets it aside. Of course he’ll go, he was planning on going anyway, but it makes him too happy to admit that Chris would invite him like this.

Sebastian looks under the tissue paper. His heart stops. He doesn’t know what he expected, a fake mustache maybe, but not this. This is something he’d never dreamed of.

Inside the box is a set of beautiful soft blue lingerie.

A bralette, bikini cut underwear, garters, and sheer thigh-high tights, all in baby blue silk. They’re beautiful. Sebastian touches them delicately, like they could dissipate if handles too roughly.

Sebastian is stunned.

Chris and he are, well, complicated. They used to fuck, in London during the filming of First Avenger. They don’t talk about it. They don’t pretend it was anything more then a fun convenience. They definitely don’t send each other lingerie. Or so Sebastian had thought.

The feminine underwear itself isn’t totally out of the blue, however.

It started with Chris calling him pretty.

“You’re so pretty, man.” He’d said offhand mid-kiss after a late night at a London pub. Sebastian had responded by kissing him with ferocity. Chris had apparently noticed what the compliment did to him.

Over the next several months “There’s my pretty boy.” became “There’s my pretty little thing.” became “There’s my pretty little girl.” Sebastian grew more tuned on with each iteration, by the last one all Chris had to do was say it as Sebastian walked into the hotel room and he was done for. He had stood there eyes wide, mouth open, rock hard, breathing heavily too turned on to think. Chris had sauntered up to him slowly, kissed him tenderly, then fucked him roughly against the wall. It had been some of the best sex of Sebastian’s life.

They hadn’t talked about it after. They stopped having sex shortly after. Sebastian tried not to think about it. He didn’t bring it up in therapy.

And now after years, this.

This beautiful silk creation sitting on his counter felt as dangerous as a bomb to Sebastian.

What the fuck does Chris expect him to do, show up to the premiere in this? The thought makes him angry as much as it turns him on.

They’d stopped. They hadn’t had sex in years. Hadn’t talked about it in years. And now Chris takes the very thing that had stopped them and turned it up to eleven. Jesus Christ, he thinks.  


Sebastian decides to go for a walk.

Walking around Manhattan always helps him to think, to calm down. Sebastian makes it five blocks before he realizes he wants to do it. Ten blocks and he’s stopped being angry at Chris. Fifteen blocks and he’s made a decision. The walk back is spent deciding what to wear over the lingerie.

He’s nervous, of course, the actual night. What if Chris hadn’t been serious, what if someone sees, what if Chris has changed his mind. It makes him grimace during the red carpet walk, nerves biting at his ankles.

He sits through the play anxiously. It’s good. Chris is good in it. It makes him miss Broadway. It makes him miss Chris.

The afterparty is better, mainly because there’s alcohol. Sebastian gets a vodka tonic and sips it slowly. He finds Chris in the crowd, goes over shyly.

“Hey, man.” Sebastian says.

“Hey, kid!” Chris says, giving him a firm hug, a pat on the back included. “Glad you could make it!”

“Me, too.” Sebastian says smiling, some of his nerves alleviated. “You were great.”  
Chris smiles, ducks his head. “I tried to follow your advice.” 

They talk for a long time, Chris eschewing the many people coming over to congratulate him. They talk about everything. About living in New York, the best place to go running, the new book Chris is reading, the role Sebastian’s hoping to land. They don’t talk about the gift Chris sent.

As his publicist is pulling him away to talk to some people, Chris leans in and whispers into Sebastian’s ear. “You look pretty, kid.”

Sebastian shivers.

He leaves the afterparty a while later. He starts the trip back to his apartment when he gets a text from Chris.

‘My place?’

Sebastian changes directions.

Chris opens the door to let him in, blocks his dog from jumping on him in excitement. Chris New York apartment is nice, modern, Sebastian looks around while Chris locks the dog in a spare room.

“Hey,” Chris says when he comes back.

“Hey,” 

Chris takes a step closer. Sebastian licks his lips.

“Thanks for coming.” Chris says again.

“Of course.” Sebastian says, then emboldened by the look in Chris’ eyes says “How could I not, with an invitation like yours.”

Chris eyes get even blacker, they trace every outline of Sebastian’s body.

“Did you...” Chris swallows, doesn’t finish the question.

Sebastian nods.

“Fuck.” Chris says. Then “I’ve been thinking about this for years.”

Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to swallow, he never suspected, thought Chris had put what they had completely out of mind.

Chris takes another step closer, touches the back of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian looks up into Chris’ eyes. They’re so blue.

Chris kisses him, and once again it’s not at all what Sebastian expected. It’s gentle. Tender. A kiss that says ‘I missed you.’ where words can’t.

They break apart.

“Show me.” Chris says, all authority now.  
Sebastian bites his bottom lip. He starts to remove his sweater but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Go slow. Make it good.”

Sebastian is hard already.

Sebastian starts by removing his boots, then his socks revealing a glimpse of the blue silk stockings underneath. Then slowly, as seductively as he can, he strips out of his blue sweater. Under the sweater is the delicate blue bralette, which covers a good portion of his muscular chest. His nipples poke through the fabric like twin treasures to be unearthed. Chris is watching him intently, breathing heavy. His hand is on his crotch, rubbing lightly over the fabric. Sebastian revels in the look Chris is giving him. Next he unbuttons his black jeans, he takes them off unveiling the pale blue silk panties trimmed with lace and his straining erection under them and below that the matching lace garters connected to the thigh high tights coving most of his lean legs.

He’s completely undressed now. Sebastian feels like a butterfly pinned by Chris’ gaze. 

Then Chris is on him, kissing him passionately. Sebastian moans into his lips. 

Chris quickly strips out of his own clothes. Sebastian admires him, even with the mustache Chris is beautiful. Sebastian takes in his body, so muscular and tight. Sebastian kisses Chris clavicle tattoo, nips at his neck.

“Hmm, there you go, pretty girl.” Chris says between heavy breathes.

Sebastian shivers again. 

He doesn’t know why he likes it so much. Why he likes to be called pretty, to be feminized. Just know that it makes him feel sweet and delicate and cared for in a way other compliments don’t. Just knows it feels natural in a way being macho doesn’t.

Sebastian kisses him.

He wants to say ‘I missed this, God, have I missed this.’ He wants to ask Chris why they stopped, what Sebastian did to make Chris stop. He doesn’t. 

Instead he says “Bedroom?” 

Chris nods, guides Sebastian backwards into the room, still kissing.

The bedroom is cozy, more personally decorated then the rest of the apartment. Sebastian takes a second to look around while Chris finds lube and a condom.

Chris comes back, kisses him again, first on the lips, then down along his neck until he’s reached Sebastian’s chest, covered by thin fabric. Chris mouths at a nipple through the silk, producing a whine from Sebastian. The sensation of cool silk and hot mouth together is overwhelming, the wetness is mirrored by Sebastian leaking pre-cum.

Chris moves his attention to the other nipple and Sebastian makes a truly embarrassing sound, hand firmly in Chris hair.

“Oh good God, Chris.”  


“Mmm” Chris replies.

“Need you in me, please, please.”

Chris responds by teasingly ghosting over Sebastian tight hole through the silk. Sebastian moans and Chris makes small, agonizing circles over the delicate fabric.

“Please!” Sebastian repeats, more desperate now.

Chris makes a low chuckle. He pushes Sebastian panties down to his thigh, restricting his movements. Then he lubes up two of his thick, strong fingers and without further prep pushes them both into Sebastian little hole.

“Oh!”

Chris kisses him right below the ear, whispers. “So tight. So tight for me, just me, right Seb?”

Sebastian thinks about everyone since Chris. “Just you.” He says.

“Just me. My special girl.”

Sebastian groans. Chris adds another finger. They’re both panting, both achingly hard.

“Please, Chris!” Sebastian begs. 

Chris complies, putting on the condom quickly and lining himself up. Sebastian’s legs are bent so that he’s practically in half. His panties are still around his thighs. His stockings feel cool and soft against Chris skin.

Chris fucks into Sebastian slowly. Very slowly. First just teasing Sebastian’s hole with the head of his dick, then pushing in ever more until Sebastian has tears leaking from his eyes.

“Please, Chris, harder.” 

“My girl wants it rough?” Chris asks teasingly, but he can’t keep the lust from his tone either.

Chris slides all the way into him then. Sebastian moans. Chris pulls almost all the way out then all the way to the hilt again.

“Oh God!” Sebastian says.

“What do you say?” Chris says between breathes, picking up the pace now.

“Thank you! Thank you, Chris.” Sebastian says and means it.

Chris bends down and gives Sebastian a rewarding kiss.

Chris continues to fuck Sebastian at a brutal pace, until they’re both breathing hard, both about to spill.

Chris grabs ahold of Sebastian’s cock gives it one, two, three tugs and Sebastian is coming all over himself. Chris is right behind him.

They lie together breathing for a minute.

Finally Chris rolls over, kisses Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian looks at him.

“Thanks.” Chris says.

“No problem, man.”

They fall asleep together, Sebastian still in lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💖 lemme know what you think


End file.
